


No Worries

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Our boys meet at a bar by surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I see him, even though I wish I wouldn’t.  
Every day, every night in my dreams.  
See him with his men, with his tricks.  
At the diner, at Babylon.  
I shouldn’t care, but I do.

“Hey” He said, as he came to stand next to me at the bar.  
“Hey” I said back.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence above us.  
Neither of us were really surprised about it, I suppose,  
But still it made me feel stupid.

And that I was. Stupid. Fucking stupid.

I took a sip of my beer and put it on the counter.  
I noticed that Brian was staring at me.  
“What?” I asked nervously.

“Nothing. I just didn’t remember you were so beautiful”He whispered.

My heart jumped at the words and my pulse quickened.  
“Bri....” I got out.

“I know you’re with Ian now, no worries.” He said and walked away, even though I knew it wasn’t okay with him. His heart was broken.  
I had done that to him. To Brian. To the Bastard Who Had No Feelings.   
I never understood when that had happened. When did Brian start.....loving me?


	2. No Worries

I saw him the second I stepped into the crowd.

With slow steps, deep breaths,  
I walked to him, to the bar.

“Hey” I said, like he had the previous time.  
“Hey” He says back, absently.

I stand there, looking at him.  
He’s avoiding my gaze, keeps staring at the dance floor. 

“Brian” I say to him after a while.

He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a large gulp of his JB.

Slowly he turns his head to look at me.  
“Yes, Sunshine?”

I thought I had the power to not let him brake me,  
But the look in his eyes was just too much.

My eyes started glimmering, as he looked into my eyes.

The sorrow and loneliness were there for everyone to see,  
But all others just decided to ignore it.

But I couldn’t. I saw it. 

“Brian” I whisper, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

“No, Justin” He says back, coldly and turns back to look at the dance floor. 

What had I asked from him? 

I think it was for him to be happy, to live, to not be so lost….

But he couldn’t do that….without me, I suppose.


	3. No Worries

It's a rose.

A rose on my doorstep.  
Well, ours. Ethan’s and mine.

I pick it up from the ground and notice that there is a card with it.

“A rose,  
a rose,  
by any nature,  
a rose is still a rose.”

It doesn’t say who it is from, but I know it. I know it.

The poem as it is, meant to me the same as if it had read 

“A love,   
a love,   
by any nature,   
a love is still a love.”

Or

“A man,   
a man,   
by any nature,   
a man is still a man.”

I know it is from Brian.

I smell the bright red rose and sweep it over my lips.

A rose from Brian.  
\---------------  
The first poem is by William Shakespeare, not by me, even though there are similarities between us. LOL  
The last two poems are just my versions of it, no biggie.


	4. No Worries

I took a deep breath as if to calm my nerves, and pushed the door into the diner open.

“It was you” I stated, as I sat onto a stool next to the counter, safely two stools away from Brian’s, not even looking at him before that.

He turned to look at me with a blank look on his face. Old one, pretending not to know what I’m talking about.  
What he had forgot was, that I could play this game too.

“I was what?” He said, his eyes giving him away. As if to prove his unawareness in the situation, he arched his right eyebrow.

I couldn’t help, but smile wildly at him and licking my lips before I answered. “You’re so transparent, Brian”

His lips curled up into a grin and he took a bite from his turkey-sandwich, which he had in his left hand.

“So….?” I said to him, as I watched him eat his sandwich.

He put down his sandwich onto a plate and turned his chair to face me.  
“So?” 

I rolled my eyes and leaned towards him, leaning onto the counter. “Still want me?” I whispered.

The second I said it, my stomach clenched and I felt bad. Who was I to tease Brian and break his heart again?

His face turned into a scowl and he looked away from me.

I wasn’t teasing, was I? Because I wanted him. Always had. 

“I want you, Bri”

His head span around to look at me. He had his usual mask on his face, but his eyes were glimmering.  
“Uh-uh…” He mumbled and stared at me.

Suddenly I got this feeling that I couldn’t live without Brian anymore. In fact I think I never could.   
“I want you” I repeated with a small voice.

There were people eating in the diner, but none of them were paying attention to us. Good.

Something flashed in Brian’s eyes, before he snorted. “Oh….I thought you were talking to Ian”

I bit my tongue to prevent me to say something back at him. 

We stared at each other for a while, until Debbie coughed on the other side of the counter and asked. “What’ll you want, Sunshine?”

I never took my eyes off of Brian’s. “You”

I heard Debbie giggle. “Me?”

Brian growled and threw daggers at her with his eyes. “He meant me”  
He turned back to look at me and raised his right eyebrow.

“You” I whispered to him and leaned forwards in the chair I was sitting on.

“Kiss me?” I questioned quietly.

“Uh-huh” He nodded, as he stood up from his chair and walked over to me.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tangled his fingers in my hair.  
“You” He murmured, before his lips touched mine.


	5. No Worries

It was his eyes again.

“I missed you so much..” I whispered as I laid my head to rest on his heaving chest.

I felt his breathing freeze for a moment before he let out a deep breath and tangled his fingers into my hair. “Yeah” He murmured and lifted his head enough to kiss the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and sighed. It was his eyes again that I could see when I would open my eyes and let the orgasm take over me, feeling his cock move inside of me in a rapid pace.

I lifted up my head, rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him.

His head was thrown back, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He was still trying to get his breathing under control.

“Brian..” I whispered and lifted my right hand up to his cheek and stroked the smooth, slightly sweaty skin there. He was so beautiful.

He opened his eyes sleepily and looked down at me through half-lidded eyes. His hazel eyes were sparkling. There was life in his eyes again.


End file.
